1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light seat for a portable light with a light fixture and particularly to a light seat for a portable light with an adjustment assembly to point the light fixture in any direction.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional portable light in accordance with the prior art comprises a light seat (not numbered) and a battery housing (not shown). The light seat comprises a handle (80) and a light fixture (70). The handle (80) has a proximal end (not numbered) and a distal end (not shown). The light fixture (70) is attached to the proximal end of the handle (80) and has a housing (71) and an illuminating device (not shown). The battery housing is attached to the distal end of the handle (80) and is electrically connected to the illuminating device to provide electricity to the illuminating device. Accordingly, the portable light can provide illumination when the illuminating device is turned on. In addition, the housing (71) of the light fixture (70) is pivotally attached to the proximal end of the handle (80) to allow the light fixture (70) to be adjusted relative to the handle (80). Two wings (711) extend from the housing (71) and are pivotally attached to the proximal end of the handle (80) with a pivoting connector (not numbered). Multiple detents (72) are defined in each wing (711), and two protrusions (81) extend out from the handle (80) and 24 selectively engage one of the detents (72) respectively in each wing (711). The engagements between the protrusions (81) and the corresponding detents (72) holds the light fixture (70) at a desired angle relative to the handle (80).
However, the light fixture (70) of the conventional light seat can only be adjusted relative to the handle (80) around the pivoting connector. In addition, only a few detents (72) are defined in each wing (711). The adjustment of the light fixture (70) relative to the handle (80) is not versatile, and the use of the conventional light seat is limited.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a light seat to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an adjustment assembly to a light seat for a portable light with a light fixture to allow the light fixture to be pointed in any direction. The light seat has a handle, a light fixture and a universal adjustment assembly. The light fixture is pivotally connected to the handle through the universal adjustment assembly. The universal adjustment assembly has an adjustment sphere, two lateral adjustment devices and a longitudinal adjustment device. The adjustment sphere is rotatably mounted in the housing. The lateral adjustment devices are pivotally mounted respectively in two recesses in the adjustment sphere and are securely connected to the handle. The longitudinal adjustment device is attached to the adjustment sphere and is mounted in the handle. With such a light seat, the light fixture can be adjusted in any direction relative to the handle, and the use of the light seat is versatile.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.